Big Brother, Little Sister: We Look Out For Each Other
by Myra109
Summary: (Benji, 2018 remake). When Frankie is almost kidnapped pre-movie, Carter jumps into protect her, even if it means risking his own safety. Incest, Carter/Frankie, part of the Big Brother, Little Sister series.


_Hello, everyone. This is going to be a spin off of Big Brother, Little Sister: We Love Each Other, which will be posted later today. Some parts may be a little confusing because We Love Each Other explains their entire relationship (when and how it started, how protective they are of each other, their mother's reaction, and lots more) while this just jumps straight into the story, so if you do get confused at any time, come back later and read We Love Each Other, and any confusion will be cleared up. Thank you._

 _This is a prompt from Godzilla183._

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

 ** _WARNINGS: INCEST, ATTEMPTED KIDNAPPING_**

* * *

Big Brother, Little Sister: We Look Out For Each Other

Frankie was foolish to walk home alone.

Carter had detention for not doing his homework (probably because he was busy doing Pig Face's. Frankie would love to give that bully a piece of her mind), and since Mom was working (like always), Frankie was left to walk home alone.

Frankie should've asked to carpool. She should've asked someone to walk with her; considering Frankie was only seven, one of her teachers would've gladly walked her home, but Frankie was very independent and… how can I say this politely? Stubborn.

Frankie did a spin, breaking into small ballet moves as she walked. Without her brother to talk to, Frankie got bored rather fast walking home. She kicked at pebbles and skipped and danced on the less crowded streets, but it wasn't the same without someone to talk to. It wasn't the same without Carter to talk to.

Frankie checked her watch; Carter should be out of detention by now and would want to catch up with her, so she slowed her pace, glancing back in search of her brother. Frankie continued strolling down the sidewalk at a slow pace, glancing back as she waited for her brother to catch up. While looking back, Frankie wasn't paying attention as she walked through a back alley (a short cut) and her back collided with someone.

Frankie jumped and spun around to see a tall man with tan skin standing behind her. He laughed as she rushed to apologize.

"I'm so sorry, sir. I didn't see you," she blurted.

"It's quite all right. If I may ask, though, why are you walking home alone? You're what? Six?" he questioned.

"Seven," she chirped. "My brother had detention, but he just got out, so he should be here any time."

"And how old is your brother?" the man asked.

"Twelve," Frankie replied. Adults, teens, even preteens would be suspicious about how many questions this man was asking, but Frankie was a second grader and naïve. Frankie wouldn't be suspicious until the man starting offering her candy to lure her into his car or flat-out dragged her into his car.

"Hey, my dog, she's very sick," the man stated. "I need to give her her medication, but I need someone to keep her calm. Would you mind?"

"Not at all," Frankie said, unaware that she was being tricked, and she was led to a car on a lonely back street with no other cars. That was when Frankie got a little worried. No one else around, anything could happen to her.

The man opened his car door, but Frankie didn't see any dogs. She barely had time to register the danger she was in before she was shoved into the car.

Frankie screamed and began kicking, wildly.

"Shut up," the man hissed, raising a hand to strike her. Frankie flinched, clenching her eyes closed, but the blow never came as silence fell.

Frankie pried her eyes open to see Carter standing behind the man, gripping his hand to keep him from harming Frankie.

"Get your hands off of her," Carter whispered in a dangerously quiet voice.

"Oh, yeah, little man. What are you going to do if I don't?" the man mocked.

Carter shrugged. "You asked for it."

Carter sent a fist flying into the man's nose, surprising the man (and Frankie) with his strength. Carter grabbed a heavy textbook out of the back seat (a law book. He was a lawyer, as in part of the criminal justice system? How ironic) and smacked the man so hard, a tooth flew out of his mouth. Carter kicked the man where the sun does not shine, and the man crumpled to the sidewalk in pain while Carter grabbed Frankie's wrist and ran for freedom, safety, and dear life.

Carter and Frankie didn't stop running until they were safe inside their apartment.

"You saved me," Frankie murmured.

Her brother laughed. "Did you expect any different?"

Frankie shrugged. "Not really."

"Now what did we learn today?" Carter asked, sounding almost exactly like their father.

"I shouldn't walk home alone," Frankie answered.

"Neither of us should walk home alone," Carter corrected. "Safety in numbers. I'm so glad you're all right."

"I wouldn't be if you hadn't been there," Frankie told him, kissing him, lightly.

Carter smiled. "What can I say? We're siblings, and we're boyfriend and girlfriend. We're supposed to protect each other."

Little Sister nodded. "Still. Thank you."

Big Brother shrugged as he wrapped his arms around Little Sister in an embrace.

"You would do the same thing for me," Big Brother said with absolute certainty. "We look out for each other."

* * *

 _Thanks for reading!_

 _All reviews are fantastic; constructive criticism is appreciated; and all flames will be ignored and reported if necessary._

 _Goodbye!_


End file.
